Pediatric interstitial lung disease (PILD) is a term used to describe a broad group of rare lung diseases. Infants and children with PILD have been shown to have significant morbidity and mortality depending upon the underlying etiology. Unfortunately, this field is complicated by confusion because of inconsistent classification systems, differences between children and adults with ILD, and poorly organized clinical networks to study and care for these patients. Yet, breakthroughs in basic science related to the identification of new disease causing genetic mutations and advances in molecular techniques provide powerful insights into important mechanisms for these diseases. These breakthroughs could provide novel life-changing treatment options for patients with PILD. We propose to change the paradigm in PILD by holding a groundbreaking conference. For the first time, a focused conference on PILD will bring together an outstanding multi-disciplinary group of individuals with clinical and basic science expertise. An innovative conference format will stimulate collaborative discussion on the current PILD state of the art, important emerging issues in the field, and relevant cutting edge scientific findings and techniques. To capitalize on the excitement and momentum generated by the conference, ideas will be further organized and harnessed in workshop working groups, focused on translating the best practices for investigating and caring for patients with PILD. We hope to create the foundation for a network of clinical care and research centers, develop the essential components of a clinical registry for specific types of PILD, clarify and organize the pathologic nomenclature specific to PILD, and identify initial key research questions. Communication between clinical and basic scientists and an enhanced interest in PILD will certainly occur. Ultimately the care of children with these rare diseases will be improved and the field advanced.